Lemons Galore
by inochanisdabomb44
Summary: Ino Lemons with different couples and different situations. Every third story is a threesome. Check it out. InoxEverybody. Requests welcome.


**A/N: Hola, everybody! This is my wonderfully fruitful story. lol. Anyway, before I start the first lemon, I would like to put the rules for requests.**

**Yes, I'll be taking requests. So if you would like to request a couple, here are the rules:**

**The couple has to contain Ino, every third lemon is a threesome, you have to message me.**

**You can also request situations for the lemons. The rules are pretty much the same for the situations.**

**Anyway, I'll try to do the best I can to make you y'all happy.**

**Please forgive me for any mistakes, English is not my first language. **

**_I don't own Naruto_**.

* * *

_Lemon number 1_

Pineapples and Lemons

_InoxShikamaru_

* * *

"Shikamaru, I bet you thought I forgot you're birthday. But I didn't! And I have a birthday surprise for you, so come to my house tonight around 9. By yourself. Don't be late. Toodles, Ino," Shikamaru read aloud, before tossing the girly paper to the table. 

"Oh great, Ino has a surprise for me," Shikamaru said, sarcastically. He wished there was some way to get around it, but she would kill him if he missed it. With a sigh he looked at the clock. 8:41. When she had said _around 9_ she really meant _be there at nine or die _so he pulled on his jacket. He walked out onto the street, shutting and locking the door behind him.

After a leisurely paced walk, Shikmaru arrived at Ino's house. He knocked, and heard a greatly muffled "Come in!". He nodded, not to anyone in particular, and walked in.

"Ino?" He called, not seeing the blonde as soon as he walked in. Which was strange, she usually swooped in on him the instant he walked through the door frame. Sometimes she even came out to meet him, before he was even to her door step. She was an enthusiastic person, really, a social butterfly. She could go on for hours to anybody who had ears and a brain. Ironic or not, Ino wasn't really that good of a listener.

"Sit down in the chair," Ino called from her bedroom. Shikamaru eyed the wooden chair wariely, pulled out into the middle of the room. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it right away, he'd never seen it in her house before.

"Alright, troublesome woman," Shikamaru said, sitting down on it and deciding lazily not to argue with her while he waited for his present.

"Oi, Shika," Ino said, her voice sounded wierdly insecure. Shikamaru looked up at her, and his mouth fell open in astonishment.

"I-ino?" He stuttered. She smiled at him, her confidence returning back to her quickly. She was wearing a short night gown that was way too clingy, and had a deep, clevage bearing cut. Her long blonde hair tumbled freely over her shoulders, not pulled up in the usual ponytail. Shikamaru felt color rush to his cheeks.

"Shikamaru, for your birthday, I'm going to seduce you," Ino said, in a husky tone. Shikamaru's mouth worked up and down, but he was unable to say anything. He felt the unreasonable instict to flee, but that was over powered by the beauty of his teammate and the desire building inside of him.

She walked towards him, her hips swaying sensually. Pausing only briefly before the brown haired man, she pulled herself up onto Shikamaru's lap. She began to dry hump him, using his shoulders as leverage.

Unable to contain himself, he groaned in pleasure. Ino smirked, this was a lot easier than she had imagined. Shikamaru must have had feeling for her to give in so easily.

Ino pulled Shikamaru closer to her, pressing his face deep into her bosom, still rubbing up and down on him. After the initial shock faded away, Shikamaru brought his arms into the equation; first running them up and down her back, and then moving on to bigger prizes. He ran one hand over her full breast, giving it a teasing squeeze, causing Ino to arch her torso against his.

Craning his head forward, Shikamaru kissed the seductive blonde's neck and chest, pausing to suck on her collar bone. His mouth trailed lower, sucking through the fabric. Ino moaned, pulling him against her even more, tangling a hand in his brunette hair.

Shikamaru's hands ran up along her thighs, slipping up under night gown and up her waist. He flicked and rolled her nipples, making her moan again. Ino was very responsive.

When the friction she caused in his pants, and her responsiveness grew almost unbearably too much, Shikamaru slid Ino off of him. He laid her down on the ground and hitched her night gown up to above her belly button.

Spreading her legs, Shikamaru trailed kisses up her thigh. Ino's body tensed as he grew closer to her womanhood.

"Relax," Shikamaru murmured, he had long since taken over the seduction. Ino nodded, and allowed her body to relax. Within seconds, Shikamaru had centered in on her, running his tongue along the bundle of nerves before taking them fully into his mouth. For a few moments he explored the bundle with his tongue, savoring Ino's taste, before he began to suck.

Ino's body twisted and writhed as he sucked hard and strong on her clit, the steady suction was extremely pleasurable. The blue-eyed beauty began to pant.

"Shika...," Ino said in between pants, "please."

Slipping a finger into her, Shikamaru brought her closer to her orgasm, which was still just out of her reach. He pulled it in and out slowly, twisting in different ways.

"Shikamaru! It's so close," Ino said, almost breathless with need and pleasure. With a smile, Shikamaru allowed her elusive orgasm to come. With a shaky sigh, Ino came all over his finger. Pulling it out, he sucked on his finger before licking up her cum on her legs and crouch. Snaking his way up her body, he gave Ino a cum-tasting kiss.

"Careful," Shikamaru said with clenched teeth when Ino placed a hand on his throbbing erection.

"I did this to you?" Ino asked, seeming to not believe it.

"And you sound surprised," Shikamaru said with a laugh. Ino smiled, and pulled the zipper on his pants down. Her eyes widened as she saw his great size struggling against the thin material of his boxers. She slipped his boxers off as well.

"Wow," Ino said, taking his cock in her hand. She began stroking it, and it seemed to grow longer with every touch of her hand. With her other handl, she cradeled his balls sacs. She stopped stroking it, and wound her hand around it. With fast motions, she moved her hand up and down, similar to masturbation.

"Ino, I want to cum inside of you," Shikamaru said, stopping her hand job before he came all over her face. Ino laughed, and laid back down, holding her legs open for him.

"Alright, bad boy, come on in," Ino said. Taking her thighs in his hands, he touched the tip of his cock to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked, hesitating at the entrance.

"Yes, yes, so come on already," Ino said, growing impatient. With a small grin, Shikamaru entered her. He paused to give her time to adjust before going in further.

"Oooh," Ino dragged out. Shikamaru halted, and shifted his position. He began to pump against her, slow at first.

"Faster, faster," Ino begged, kneading his butt muscles with her hand. Shikamaru obliged, his thrusts growing faster.

Ino grinded her hips back against him, instinctivly.

"Ohyesohyes," Ino said, her words running together and her voice rising. The steady, thrusting penis slick inside of her.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted, exploding inside of her. Ino's orgasm came as well, contracting around his penis pleasurably. After the world stopped spinning, Shikamaru pulled out, and laid down next to Ino on the floor.

"That was the best birthday present ever," Shikamaru said, a pleased grin on his face.

"Oh, that's just the beginning," Ino said, a sly grin on her face.

* * *

**Read and Review, please!**


End file.
